


Taking It In

by AobaSona



Series: Three Halves [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: Polo gets his moms to let Valerio stay living in their house until graduation. Valerio thinks he, Polo and Cayetana should celebrate that, by doing something they've been longing to do for a while.
Relationships: Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando
Series: Three Halves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796086
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU(?) where Polo doesn't freak out about Valerio selling drugs to Carla and Valerio comes live with him. OT3 gets their happy ending and will soon go to London together.

“Love, we’re here already.” Cayetana said happily as she came through the door with Valerio. “Well go on, not your first time. Which room are you gonna stay on? There’s so many in this house.” Valerio looked around as she pointed it out. Polo’s house was amazing, huge, clean, all the magazine covers in the wall giving it an extra charm. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it better than Lu’s, but it was obviously much better than Samuel’s, or his car.  
  
“If you show me the way, I’ll go around throwing scraps on the ground ‘til it’s on your room, where I’ll have a lot of fun.” He kissed her mid-sentence, excited about the possibility.  
  
“Hey, looking good babe.” He checked out Polo, who was wearing a casual black t-shirt with a fish in the middle and some comfortable pants, probably his pajamas.  
  
“Did you talk to them?” Cayetana asked curiously. Polo trembled with both nervousness and excitement.  
  
“Yeah…” He resisted the urge to look down and looked straight into Valerio’s eyes. “You can stay.” He saw the other boy’s eyes shine while smiling widely. He could barely believe he would have him living in the same house as him. His… Boyfriend.  
  
Polo could barely stay on his feet while Valerio jumped on him, laughing as he hugged him tight. “Yes yes yes!” Valerio was usually euphoric, but that was on a way that he never was, at least not when he wasn’t partying or something.  
  
Cayetana walked up to them, somehow joining in on the hug but also pushing Valerio slightly away from Polo so that the boy wouldn’t fall. “How did you convince them?” She asked, Polo’s moms weren’t quite the most generous and accepting type, and after catching them on the pool, they were probably as opposed as possible to letting Valerio move in with them.  
  
“Well… I guess at the end of the day they want me to be happy, despite any petty conservative feelings about our relationship.” Polo raised his shoulders, a bit happy about how his moms cared enough to give in for his happiness even when they couldn’t possibly understand how this thing could work.  
  
“Well things can only be happy when I’m around, right?” Valerio gestured towards his body as he said that, then smiled smugly to Polo and Caye. He was naturally a show off, but he also knew he genuinely made them happy and was proud of that.  
  
“Well, I guess I can’t deny it.” Polo gave it up to him. He really did manage to bright things up so much for him, and for his relationship with Cayetana. He was a ball of energy and excitement and Polo was sure that things would be a lot more chaotic with him on the house.  
  
“So, should we decide your room?” Cayetana questioned to Valerio, ready to try and tour the house with him. She tried to think of which room, she, for some reason, would like to have him sleep on.  
  
Before answering her, Valerio looked to the side as he gave Polo a devilish grin. “I can definitely think of a room I wanna stay on.”  
  
Polo smiled shyly, then looked away from the boy and tried to put it into words how that was just outrageous. “You’re not serious right? You know they would never let you do that!” Valerio walked closer to him, to the point where he could feel his breath on his skin, which made Polo get slight chills.  
  
“Why not? They let Caye in there, don’t they?” Valerio spoke with a low tone, more serious than usual, but Polo still felt like he didn’t really meant that and just wanted to be chaotic and make him embarrassed.  
  
“Yeah, but, s-she just comes every once in a while, she doesn’t, l-live here!” Polo cringed at himself as he stuttered. He didn’t look Valerio in the eyes, but stared at his feet. When the darker-skinned boy acted like that, so assertive of himself, Polo couldn’t help but melt and turn into a blushing mess. He felt so pathetic, but at the same time, it was almost like he somewhat enjoyed it, enjoyed feeling so weak and vulnerable.  
  
Valerio chuckled as he pinched Polo’s left ear, which made him slightly jump in surprise. “It’s ok babe. We’re gonna decide on a room for me to stay… But don’t be surprised if you get a surprise visitor at night…” As he considered the implications of what he was saying, Valerio turned to look at Caye. “If that’s ok with you, of course.” He made sure not to look too assertive this time. He didn’t want Cayetana to feel pressured into accepting it. If she felt bad at Polo and him being with each other without her, he would respect that, as much as it’d probably be hard to control himself, being with Polo the whole day.  
  
She took a second to try and come up with a response as she realized what Valerio was asking her, surprised that he even asked her for permission like that. “Sure. I mean, I figured it was gonna be like that when I suggested for you to move in here, but thanks for the consideration.” She hadn’t really stopped to think about it, about what it could mean for them to be together like that, without her, but it wasn’t time to get insecure. She had to trust them and, Valerio’s happiness is what was most important. It must have been so hard for him to get kicked out of his house, to be living on a car for days… He should be able to enjoy his new place as much as possible.  
  
“Great then.” He said as he touched Polo’s face. As he looked at him, he realized again how truly beautiful he was. Oh boy, was he gonna enjoy staying here… “Well… I think those news demand a celebration.” Polo knew he was gonna say something like that. If Valerio found reasons to celebrate when nothing even happened, he was definitely gonna go all in on this. But he didn’t know how much time he had until his moms came home.  
  
“Let’s not do much, ok… Moms are coming back soon.” He explained to Valerio with somewhat disappointed eyes, but also trying to make him understand, like he was a little kid.  
  
“Hm, what I have in plan might have to wait then… I don’t think we can do it that fast. Well, we probably could, but I wouldn’t want it.” The way Valerio talked, Polo couldn’t help but wonder what it was that he had in mind, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask…  
  
“What do you have in mind, exactly?” Cayetana looked curious at him. She was never tired of Valerio’s antics, any time they were together he made things fun and different somehow.  
  
Valerio chuckled again, as he looked at Polo then back to her “You know that thing, that we talked about a few times?” He looked back at Polo again, with the most mischievous grin.  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Polo knew what he meant. He’s been wanting to do it since the first time Valerio talked to them in that club, but he’s always been too scared, and they always just talked about it as something to do later, with the time never coming.  
  
“So? You want to, don’t you” Valerio spoke seductively, making him fluster and hide his face in embarrassment. Oh, he wanted it. He wanted it badly. He yearned for it every time they had sex. But it really did scare him. First, cause he was just like that. He was afraid of the pain. On his fantasies he yearned for it too, but he knew that when it actually happened, he’d probably not actually enjoy it. Second, cause it somehow felt like such a big step. It felt like if they did that, there would be no going back. He had been with a bunch of people by now, but none of them had ever… He also felt slightly ashamed. He couldn’t help but wonder what other people would think. What Carla would think. How it would have turned out if Christian had done it. Would he even have been willing to? Maybe if Polo gave him something in return.  
  
“…Yeah. Ok.” Polo spoke like he was giving in, with a slightly annoyed tone, turning away his face. But he knew deep down that he was really the one who wanted this the most. Though Valerio did seem really eager.  
  
“Don’t be nervous, Polito. I’ll be taking care of you.” Cayetana went to him and touched his face on the same place Valerio had, almost pinching his cheeks. “And Valerio will be really gentle, right?” She looked at the curly-haired boy with a happy smirk, for some reason she was really excited about this too.  
  
“No promises.” he said playfully, making Polo open his mouth and raise his eyebrows to an expression that said “Seriously???”  
  
“So, are we gonna do it tomorrow? Since right now is too late.” Cayetana questioned to Valerio.  
  
“Nah, I have a plan.” _A plan? What did he mean by that?_ "Caye, you’re gonna hide somewhere in the house. I’ll be going to whatever room we decide I’m gonna stay in. And then when his moms are already sleeping, I’ll go fetch you and we go to his room.”  
  
“Isn’t this a bit too risky? What if they wake up? What if they find me before?” Cayetana wasn’t sure about this plan, but she kinda doubted she would be able to convince Valerio against it.  
  
“Yeah, one thing was for them to catch us in the pool, but for them to catch me _like that_ , it would be too much!” Polo was mortified at the idea. Was he really gonna get through with this? Fuck, he probably would.  
  
“Well, then let’s decide on your room for now.” Cayetana took Valerio’s hand, and Polo followed them walking through the house. There was a bunch of unavailable rooms, considering only two of them were used. They soon decided that Valerio was gonna stay on the one that was closest to Polo’s. Easy access. They were all kind of the same anyway.  
  
Valerio didn’t take long to jump on his new bed. It was huge, even bigger than the one he had in his father’s house before. He wasn’t sure Polo’s moms were richer than his father, but maybe they were just bigger show-offs. “Come on!” He opened his arms as he laid there, and invited his lovers to it. Maybe they couldn’t fuck already, but they could still make out, right?  
  
He greedily grabbed both of them and pushed them closer to him, and they soon each took a side of his neck to lick and suck on. Yeah, now that was fucking life.  
  
As he felt Valerio’s hard-on, Polo couldn’t help but reach for it. “No, no… We have to wait for later.” Valerio pushed his hand away, and looked at him with a somewhat cautious smile.  
  
“Why, you can’t go again if you cum right now?” Polo said teasing him. The fact that he was about to fuck him later just made Polo even more eager for his dick.  
  
“It’s not that, ok?” Valerio said to him defiantly.  
  
“Then why?” Polo stared at him with puppy eyes. So hungry for his treat. Valerio couldn’t bear to explain, almost like he was shy about it himself.  
  
“Just wait, ok? It’ll be worth it.” Valerio grabbed him by the back of the neck as he talked, then gave it a couple slaps.  
  
“Ok, ok!” Polo gave up annoyed, but soon went to kiss him again, and then Caye. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just savoring each other’s mouths and tongues, until they heard the sound of the door. His moms already.  
  
“Stop, stop!” Polo said, as Valerio didn’t quite stop kissing him and grabbing him by the hair, but the boy soon let go of him, with a defeated sigh. Polo and Cayetana got out of the bed, and she tried to look decent again after her lipstick and hair got all messed up by making out with the boys. Cayetana and Polo started heading to the door, to go and greet his mothers and mothers-in-law, but not before looking back at Valerio, still laying on the bed. “C’mon, c’mon!”  
  
As they all walked to the living room, they assumed a somewhat formal position. “Well ma’ams, thanks so much for letting me stay here, I… You’re very generous, for sure.” Valerio smiled, trying to be as genuine and respectful as he could. They didn’t look very amused and friendly, but he was in no position to complain.  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Just try not to disturb us much or make any mess.” Begoña just said, in her usual harsh tone, as she took away her purse and coat and got out of the room, then her wife followed, but not before taking a glance at her son and mouthing “Behave!” _Sure_. They were definitely going to behave tonight…  
  
They didn’t even ask where Valerio was sleeping in, or said anything at all about them. They were still not used to the idea of their relationship, which made Polo upset, but he knew they were already doing a lot by letting Valerio stay there with them. Even though they just went to their room and didn’t tell them to leave or go to sleep, Polo was sure that they wouldn’t just be fine with Cayetana and Valerio sleeping with him. Even if they were to actually just sleep. So the plan was still in motion. “I’m gonna go talk to them, say Cayetana left, and tell which room you’re in.” Polo explained to his two lovers.  
  
“Well, can’t we eat something first?” Valerio said, biting his lips. “Just imagine, we all having dinner together. Like a proper family meeting and everything!” He had the most ridiculous smile as he chuckled. The idea was just hilarious.  
  
“They would be dying inside!” Cayetana couldn’t help but be amused by the two of them being upset. They were far from the best mother-in-laws, though in all seriousness, she didn’t mind them that much.  
  
Polo just shook his head, also laughing a little bit. “You two…” They really were troublemakers. He imagined his mothers had already eaten elsewhere, so he just ordered some takeout for the three of them. After they finished, then made out a little bit even with their mouths tasting like food and soda, Polo did as he said before and went to his mothers’ room.  
  
He opened the door slightly. They weren’t in bed yet. “So, Cayetana just went home, and Valerio is on his room. I’ll go to sleep now, good night.” He felt a little bad lying to them, but, it’s not like he hadn’t done it before. For much worse things.  
  
They looked at him with apathetic but still slightly unhappy faces.  
  
“Good night.”  
  
“Good night son.” As he was about to leave, he stopped first. “And thanks again. I know it was a lot to ask.”  
  
Begoña raised her head and stopped reading whatever she was on her phone. “We only said yes because it’s just for a little while. Since you and Cayetana are going to be in London soon.”  
  
She was proud, and as expected made sure to not feel like she was really trying to please him a bit too much with that decision. The way she mentioned him and Cayetana going to London reminded him of how he wanted for Valerio to come too, but it only made him more hesitant to ask them for another favor. Well, it was fine, he and Caye were gonna find a way to convince them later. He shouldn’t be worrying about that right now.  
  
And so he went to his room. As he laid on his bed, with his phone on the side, he was so anxious. Sooner or later, Valerio and Caye were going to show up in his room. He couldn’t wait for time to pass, but at the same time, was grateful for the little time he had alone before it. He soon started thinking about it. About what they were going to do. About what Valerio was gonna do to him. Fuck, he’s been wanting that for so long. First with Guzmán, then Christian, even Ander… He wouldn’t have imagined that Valerio would be the one.  
  
As the minutes passed, he couldn’t just be there, lying on his bed, doing nothing. He grabbed his phone and messaged them. “Are you gonna be coming soon? Know if they’re already asleep?” Every second where they didn’t answer made him so anxious. When it turned to minutes, he started to freak out. When he couldn’t wait anymore, he got out of his room. He’d pretend he was just gonna go to the kitchen get some water or something.  
  
As he did so, he went to look at his mothers’ room a bit. The lights were off. Great, they were already sleeping, or would be soon. Looking at Valerio’s, his lights were off too. Though that was a given, he was probably pretending to be sleeping already too, so that when he went to his room there wouldn’t be any change to notice. He didn’t hear anything in there, and so, he decided to go back to his room. _Come on, hurry up already.  
  
_ He wondered if he should take off his shirt and pants already… No, he’d rather they undress him. But wouldn’t it be hot if they came to the room with the sight of him in bed, laying on his stomach, with just his underwear on or maybe nothing?... No, that would be trying too hard.  
  
And so he just laid there again, looking at the roof as he nervously awaited his lovers’ visit.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just 10 minutes or so, he finally heard some sounds. Guess they got up, and were about to come… As he heard the door open, though Valerio tried to not have it make any sound, he got chills. He surprisingly didn’t really get nervous when making out and having sex with them. They just made him feel so safe and accepted and understood. But today it was different. They were doing it late at night, behind his moms’ back, and with a plan of what was gonna happen exactly… And what that was.  
  
“Finally. I was dying here waiting for you two.” He said relieved, but still nervous. Before he could even think anything else, Valerio jumped on the bed, then climbed on top of Polo. It was dark, but Polo could still see how Valerio looked at him. With lust on his eyes and his usual playful grin. Polo made sure not to look away and stared into his eyes too for a moment, until he took a second to look at Cayetana who was in front of them, still standing on the floor.  
  
“Hey, come here too. I’m gonna need your help with this one.” He said almost chuckling, pointing his head at Valerio on the “this one” part. Cayetana climbed softly on the bed, Valerio was still in the same position, but looking back at her as she came closer to them. Once she was there, laying next Polo, brushing his hands on his chest, he finally went and kissed him passionately, holding his chin as he did so, dominantly, Polo’s weak moans turning him on.  
  
Cayetana changed her position to be sitting next to them instead, took off her pants, her panties still on, and started touching herself at the sight. It reminded of their first time together, when she ordered them around, telling them to kiss and make out exactly how she wanted. Polo was naturally submissive, but somehow Valerio seemed to enjoy having her ordering him a bit too. This time though, it didn’t seem to be like that. She could tell Valerio wanted to be in control. To own Polo. It made her just a tiny bit jealous, but it was fine.  
  
Before she could tell, Polo was touching her legs, almost like trying to push her closer to him. She stopped for a second, and went closer to them, lying again, and kissed him. While she did that, Valerio took a chance to take off Polo’s pants. Looking at his bulge, he could see Polo was rock hard, but he decided not to touch it or take away his underwear. Instead, he put his hands inside his briefs, going from his thighs to his ass, that until now was touching the bed.  
  
Polo moaned in Cayetana’s mouth at the touch, even more when Valerio groped and squeezed his right cheek. “Turn around, babe.” Valerio said slowly, and Polo was about to obey, before he thought of something.  
  
“Wait… Let me suck it a bit first.” He wanted to suck Valerio’s dick earlier and he didn’t let him. He guessed he could still do it after it was inside him, he wasn’t grossed out by a little ass-to-mouth, but it seemed more logical for it to be foreplay instead.  
  
Valerio pulled out his pants, then took out his cock from his pants. Polo looked at it almost drooling, he wanted that thing inside his mouth, inside his ass, so so much. It was uncut, slightly darker than the rest of his skin, considerably veiny, with a big but proportional head. Some trimmed pubes above it, and still a little bit of hair on the balls. He wasn’t sure if it was bigger or smaller than either Christian or Ander’s. He guessed they were all similar sizes, cause it’s not like he wouldn’t notice a significant difference if there was one.  
  
Valerio moved his body up, so that his dick was now straight in Polo’s face. The sight and smell got Polo in almost a trance state, as he moved his head above so that it would touch it, first his nose rubbing on it, then his lips. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue out, as Valerio played with him by moving his dick as Polo tried to catch it with his tongue. Before he could do it, Valerio slapped it on him, first on his nose and tongue, then on his cheek, where he started to rub it on too, the head almost touching his eye. Polo then closed his mouth, the feeling of that cock on his skin making him melt and forget about anything else in the world.   
  
Valerio lowered it, now rubbing the tip on his mouth, Polo felt the sensation for a bit, then finally opened his mouth and let it go in. Valerio positioned himself a bit better so that his cock could properly go down into Polo’s mouth, and moaned roughly at the feeling. He started sucking on the tip, then a few seconds later Valerio thrusted deeper into his mouth. He could fit a bit more without gagging, but not too much. Valerio liked to see him struggle a little though, to see his eyes watering, trying to pleasure him even at the cost of his own well-being.  
  
The way Polo took his dick was really something else, not at all like how Lu or even Cayetana did it. Lu could deepthroat him, but her mindset was about showing off her skills, sometimes even teasing him about how she betted random girls he fucked while he as high somewhere didn’t do it as good as her. Cayetana was a little shy about it, laughing nervously as she reached for it, and likes for him to incentivize her, tell her she could go a little deeper, that she was doing a good job so far. Polo, on the other hand, was almost like he was hypnotized by it. He took him in without saying a word, always tried to take it as deep as possible even if it hurt him. On the first time that he started to gag on it and get tears on his eyes, Valerio quickly pulled it out of his mouth, only for Polo to say “Y-You can keep going, don’t mind that” with a weak voice, as he looked up to him and waited for Valerio to put it back on his mouth.  
  
So he continued going deeper, to the point it was hitting the back of his throat. After a few seconds, as Polo’s eyes started to water, he took if off though. He couldn’t cum like that, and tonight wasn’t the time to try and train Polo’s deepthroating skills. “You’re such a cockslut.”  
  
Polo blushed as he took a few seconds to calm down from having his throat slightly violated, and got even more flustered as he looked to his left, and saw Cayetana panting as she was touching herself at the sight of him taking a cock on his mouth, though she was just stopping, or at least slowing down at the moment. “Turn around babe.” Valerio’s words got him more focused again, and before obeying, he continued to look at Cayetana, but now asking for emotional support in a way.  
  
As his face touched the pillow, he felt more vulnerable than ever. He could feel as Valerio took away his underwear, leaving him completely exposed, and then he noticed him lowering his own body a bit… Soon enough, he could feel Valerio spreading his cheeks apart, and suddenly, his tongue was on his hole. Polo moaned loudly at it, which caused for Cayetana to touch his hand and do a “shh” sound. Right, he had to be silent. Damn. Valerio was definitely talented at this. A little while later, he was now putting on a finger. Polo had fingered himself sometimes, but it was never really anything special, especially if he wasn’t jerking off at the same time, but when it was Valerio it somehow felt good.  
  
“Two now.” Valerio almost whispered, and soon inserted another finger, Polo guessed he had licked his own fingers too or spit on them at some point, as the second one entered a bit more easily. As Valerio had them go in deeper, Polo moaned in pain, which made him doubt for a moment if he could really take a cock in his ass. But he had to, he couldn’t back out now. “Can I add a third?” Valerio spoke softly and waited for his answer, Polo couldn’t leave him disappointed.  
  
“Yes…” This time it hurt more for it to get in, and his insides were burning as Valerio tried to stretch him. “Y-You can go now if you want.” After going like that for a few seconds, Polo decided to try and go with it already. He wasn’t sure if he was really ready, but it’s not like he could be even more prepared than that, right?  
  
Valerio did want to put it in already, he hadn’t even gone soft while preparing Polo. He positioned himself, slightly raised Polo’s ass a bit, then rubbed his cock on his hole for a second, where he could notice Polo getting chills from it. He then made sure to put it on soon, while he was still stretched from his fingers.  
  
Having the tip on his hole and working its way inside felt good, but as he actually got Valerio inside him, Polo let out a big gasp. _Breathe_ he thought. It was hard to get used to. It was different feeling from fingers, and considerably thick. As he just got used to the feeling of the head inside him, Valerio started pushing deeper inside him. “Ahh…” He tried his best not to make too much sounds, he didn’t want Valerio to think he couldn’t take it.  
  
Valerio tried his best to go slow, but that was driving him crazy, he wanted so badly to go balls deep and start thrusting already. He went a few inches deeper, which had Polo whining in pain again. “I like hearing your moans, but if you wanna bite the pillow that’s hot too.”  
  
The way Valerio teased him even as he struggled was a huge turn on for Polo, making him tremble a bit. He decided against not biting the pillow though, and just tried to control his voice a little more. As Valerio suddenly thrusted strongly all the way in, it was too much for him to keep quiet, his face contorting as he avoided moaning in pain.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his. He looked to the side as Cayetana interlaced their fingers, while still touching herself with her other hand, and soon she said “You’re doing alright love. It’s turning me on so much to watch you like this.” Her words made him suddenly emotional. He had always been afraid that a girl wouldn’t be able to accept him, accept all the things he wanted to do, especially this. He could feel his eyes almost starting to water.  
  
“I’m gonna start really going at it, ok?” Valerio said, now with his head close to his ear, which made him melt even more in the moment. He wasn’t ready for what happened next, as Valerio inserted his hands behind him, grabbing him by the chest as he dropped his weight on him, his curly hair now touching his neck, and as Polo was still surprised by the action, started to thrust inside him. It was too much, feeling their backs touch, their necks, Valerio’s chin on his shoulder, his arm and around his chest, and his cock burning inside him. Polo felt like he could pass out at any moment, and as he squirmed on the bed, he felt his hard-on rub into it. He hadn’t even thought about his own cock until now, but the realization only made the moment even more overwhelming. If that wasn’t enough, Valerio’s groans of pleasure and his breath on his face were the cherry on top.  
  
Cayetana squeezed his hand harder and he did the same, almost hurting their hands. “Do you want him to stop babe?” She worried for a moment.  
  
“N-No… K-Keep going… Don’t worry…” He wasn’t even sure how much his words were directed to which of them.  
  
“Fuck, so tight. I’m glad I get to pop your cherry, _Polito._ ” Valerio’s cockiness got under his skin, the way he couldn’t possibly object to being called _Polito_ killing him inside, he both hated and loved feeling dominated like that. By that point he was getting used to the feeling, and soon enough Valerio’s thrusts started feeling more pleasurable.  
  
He could feel the other boy was feeling it even more too, as he started going even rougher. Valerio then used his arm on his chest to pull his head closer to him, and started kissing him roughly. Polo could barely kiss him back, and when he stopped for a second Valerio just licked his face instead. He then dropped Polo back on the pillow, and soon put his right arm around him again, this time around his neck rather than his chest.  
  
That sent Polo over the edge, making him voluntarily hump his dick on the bed. He probably couldn’t really cum like this, but damn did he want to. As Valerio started going even faster though, he suddenly heard Cayetana’s voice.  
  
“Wait. Don’t come yet, there’s something I wanna do first.” She touched Valerio’s arm as he said that. It almost physically hurt to stop now, but he managed to do it. “Turn him around.”  
  
Valerio did so. He wished he could somehow put Polo on his back without pulling out, but in the position they were in it was impossible. Polo let out a breath, the feeling of being empty now a weird one. After barely adjusting to the position, Valerio, now sitting on his knees, grabbed his legs, pulling them close to him in the air, then touching his hips, and put his cock back inside him as fast as possible.  
  
It slid in easily through Polo’s gaping hole, and the boy moaned loudly as Valerio put it all inside him in one trust. But what really took him by surprise was to see Cayetana, climbing over him. _Was she going to…?_ She grabbed his cock, and slowly sat on it, her pussy as wet as he had ever felt it, her going slow not to adjust herself but to feel every inch. He groaned with a high voice, the feeling of entering her as Valerio thrusted into him the most pleasure he’s felt in his whole life.  
  
He wasn’t gonna last long like this. He didn’t even move, letting Cayetana do all the work, closing his eyes as sometimes she moved down just as Valerio hit the sweet spot inside him.  
  
Valerio touched Cayetana’s hair, which she correctly saw as a sign to turn back and kiss him. Then he soon stopped, as he couldn’t handle it anymore, he was already going to come before Cayetana intervened and it was a miracle he lasted this long.  
  
Valerio came inside Polo, groaning as he filled him up. As he felt Valerio throb inside him, Polo just lost it, coming too inside Cayetana like his cock was acting on its own. He could almost cry right now. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He body felt like it was going to convulse, the overstimulation draining his energy completely.  
  
Looking at Polo with his eyes closed, feeling so much at the same time, Cayetana was the last one to come, squirting all around him, as she almost lost balance if not for Valerio being behind them.  
  
Polo opened his eyes, first just looking above him like he could barely even exist anymore, then glancing down at Cayetana, who was panting but somehow giving him a sweet smile. She got out of him slowly, now due to the lack of her own energy, and laid on his right. Valerio followed by doing the same at the other side of the bed.  
  
Polo really had no words. Or much thoughts, really. They had fucked his brains out. He turned around to his left, just instinctively trying to get more comfortable. Valerio was laying there, with his mouth half open and semi-closed eyes, now looking at him as well.  
  
At that beautiful sight, and the feeling of Cayetana cuddling him from behind, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 I initially posted this as a one-shot but decided to add a second chapter, and hopefully it'll continue into a series~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

After a few seconds fighting it, still sleepy, Polo opened his eyes and could say he was really awake. The first thing he saw was Valerio next to him. His own arm around the other boy’s chest. And then he felt Cayetana’s around his waist, her hair touching his neck.

Being the little spoon to Cayetana while Valerio was by his side was probably their most common sleeping position. It felt incredibly hot in the bed, even though they were naked and without a blanket. It still felt amazing waking up with them though. It always was. But now even more so, as he was waking up after the best sex he’s ever had and with a feeling that the three of them were closer than ever.

There was one little problem though. Valerio and Caye weren’t supposed to have slept there. His moms couldn’t know. They should have left his room after they were done rather than sleeping with him. But they were still sleeping, even if it was probably already late.

“Hey. Valerio.” He spoke softly, trying not to shock him awake, then tapped his shoulder a bit. The boy moved a bit, but didn’t really wake up. Polo somehow decided to take the opportunity to touch him a little. He passed his hand through his chest, his pecs, one of his nipples. Then he went up to his neck, and started tickling him a little, now back to his goal of waking him up.

Valerio whined at his touch, then turned his head and started to open his eyes. He didn’t say anything as he looked at Polo, just yawned, sighed, then gave him a little smile. “Caye still needs to wake up too.” Polo said to him, and Valerio replied with a slightly mischievous smile.

Polo turned around, still somewhat in her arms. “Hey. Wake up. Before Valerio takes his chance.” He could see her contorting herself, struggling in her sleep from his words. Then soon he heard Valerio jumping from the bed… He was about to go to Cayetana’s side of the bed.

“TICKLING ATTACK!” He almost screamed, then jumped on the bed again, and started tickling Cayetana all over.  
  
“Ahh, what, what?” She said scared, her eyes barely open, as she got forcibly awaken. “No… Valerio…” she said grumpily, forming a pout on her face that had a hint of a laugh on it too.  
  
“Nah, no excuse, it’s time to get up already, girl!” He laid on her side, as now Polo had distanced himself to the left, allowing him to importunate her.

Polo just looked at them and chuckled a bit. It made him so happy seeing them like this. Valerio did this almost every time he woke up before one or both of them. With a few exceptions where he got too lazy, or, possibly, sentimental. It was both awful and amazing to wake up like this. Awful cause, well, it felt awful. But amazing, because it was Valerio.

He found his underwear on the bed and put it on, then got ready to speak. “Hey, you two!” He called their attention, with a whispery voice. “Did you forget? My moms aren’t supposed to know you’re here!” He gave them a worried look, seriously trying to convince them to be more discreet.

“I mean, as long as you show up in time for breakfast, they don’t go into your room to check on you, right?” Cayetana pointed out as she covered herself with the blanket, trying to easy his worries and keep the fun mood that Valerio always put them on in the mornings. Valerio just looked at her, then at Polo, expecting his answer with a smile.

“Yeah, but they might still hear you! And we’re gonna have to prepare quite fast for me to be up in time, so we can’t wait here too much.” He had his hands around his waist, the “I’m serious and if you ignore me I’m gonna be mad” pose.

“Ok, ok. I’ll go shower first. I really need to fix my hair.” Cayetana decided then got up from the bed. “I can leave you two alone for a few moments, right?” She teased with a non-serious worried face.  
  
“Of course! What do you think I’m gonna do, eat him?” Valerio asked, with his “offended” expression on. Caye just answered with a head tilt and a grin, which he correctly took as a “I wouldn’t doubt it.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. As always, no promises, hihi.”

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t seriously annoyed though, Valerio’s goofiness and messiness were one of the best things that happened to her, and definitely the best thing to happen on her relationship with Polo.

As Cayetana went to the shower, Polo and Valerio then turned their looks back to each other, and something just popped up on Valerio’s mind. “So, I was the first one to fuck you, but what else had you already done with other guys?” Valerio asked, curious about the boy’s sexual history. Polo didn’t look like it, but deep down he was the biggest slut, and Valerio loved that.

Polo got slightly embarrassed at the question. He hadn’t really done much. Valerio was the first one who actually seemed to be into him and willing to do more. “Well, I just sucked off Christian once and he did the same to me… And then there was a weird thing with Ander where we jerked off together… And kissed.”

“Oh, Ander. Doesn’t he have a boyfriend?” Now Polo was actually embarrassed. He honestly didn’t ever think much about it. It was just jerking off, it wasn’t a big deal. And he didn’t exactly know Omar anyway, and their relationship status seemed to be uncertain at that time.

“Well, yeah. But we just fooled around a bit, it’s not like it was really cheating.” He got a bit defensive, but Valerio just had his usual smirk.  
  
“Damn, our Polito has been naughty!” He pinched his cheek for a moment as he said that.  
  
Polo rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up!”  
  
Valerio kept laughing, while he looked away annoyed to the side. “Well, is there any other guy besides them and me that you find hot?”

What was with all the questions? Valerio wasn’t usually the type to get all curious like that. But whatever, he had no real reason not to answer. Or, well… Considering who his answer was, he probably had. A lot of them.

Valerio noticed his face looking down now. He wondered why. “What? And that’s a yes, right? You wouldn’t be thinking much if there was no one.” He looked right at Polo’s eyes as he asked, really putting him on the spot.

Polo sighed. Ugh, guess he had to answer anyway. “…Guzmán. When I was younger especially, I was really into him. He was my first guy crush…” Polo looked unusually sad saying that. Valerio took a while to understand why. _Oh._ He decided not to talk about it, but instead point out something else he noticed about Polo’s answer.

“So, Ander and Guzman. You’ve had the hots for both of your best friends?” Valerio found that really interesting for some reason. Almost like it was a little forbidden, which he could relate to. But he didn’t expect Polo to look so down again.

When someone pointed it out like that, he did feel bad about it. On every story, movie, show or whatever, they always made a point about how just because a character liked guys didn’t mean he was into his straight friends. That nothing changed about their friendship. “You really think just because I’m gay I’m gonna be into you? Don’t be so cocky.” and all that. So the fact that it wasn’t like that for him, that he was actually into his male and, until recently on his mind, both straight friends, made him feel like a bit of a shitty person.

In fact, it did kinda feel like he had all the negative qualities that others assumed about people like him. He didn’t often use labels, he and Valerio had never talked about it, but he knew he was bi. And all the stereotypes about bi people. That they were promiscuous, that they wanted to be with both guys and girls at the same time, would cheat on their significant others to get some with the opposite gender, and could be into anyone they knew. Well, those all seemed unfortunately true enough for him. It was like he was truly the worst of the worst.

That’s why he hated actually thinking about all this kind of stuff. When he was with Valerio and Caye, having fun, making out, having sex, it all felt amazing. Like his life was paradise and he had no problems. Like being who he was and having the people he had with him was the most luck someone could possibly have. But every once in a while, he ended up having these thoughts about how he was bad and inadequate.

 _“Who cares about being normal when you can be happy?”_ He remembered his own words. He believed that. He had to. He was gonna say it to himself anytime he had doubts, and every time he would believe it even more than the last.

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I mean, it’s kinda hot even, to imagine you being their little cumdump, always available to give them a hand or a mouth when they need to get off, even as they’re dating other people.” Valerio said that seductively as he got closer to Polo on the bed.

Polo’s face was probably hotter and redder than ever, and he started getting hard at Valerio’s words. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. “W-well… You were kinda our friend too. Like the honorary fourth member of the group who showed up sometimes.” Polo wasn’t sure why he mentioned that. Though he thought at that moment how crazy it was that he had actually done stuff with two of his childhood friends.

“Oh, so you mean you want me to be there too? The three of us, just bros hanging out, drinking, getting high, with Polito on his knees, servicing us, sucking our cocks.” Valerio talked on his ear, not really low enough to be a whisper. Having someone actually guess and voice one of his fantasies out loud like that was one of the most exciting yet unnerving experiences of his life. He probably let out a moan just from feeling Valerio’s breath on him as he said that.

“S-Stop… I’m…” _I’m getting hard_ it’s probably what he was about to say, but he wasn’t sure he should. Soon he felt Valerio’s hand touching his thighs.  
  
“Yeah? Are you imagining it? Us sitting on the sofa, you on the floor, sucking me on the middle and jerking them off on the side, while we pretend you’re not even there.” Polo got chills. _Ugh. Why does he have to be like that?!_

“L-L-Look, you really have to stop ok!” He tried to be assertive, but as he should have expected, his nervousness and stuttering betrayed him and he just sounded ridiculous.  
  
“Why babe? It’s fine to fool around a bit in the morning, c’mon.” Valerio said nonchalantly, groping his thighs again, dangerously close to his crotch.

“We can’t, we need to get ready for school…” Polo explained, not really convincing enough. Valerio then climbed over him. His eyes like they were about to devour him.  
  
“There’s enough time. It’s ok, they won’t catch us.” Valerio said referring to Polo’s mothers.  
  
“There’s not enough time, and you heard Cayetana.” Polo argued. He imagined that was the most convincing argument to stop Valerio from being naughty.  
  
“I heard her say what? I don’t think she said there was anything we shouldn’t do.” Valerio questioned playing dumb.  
  
“S-She said… If she could leave us alone together.” Polo avoided looking at his eyes. He was definitely at disadvantage here.

“Yeah? And why do you think the answer to that would be no?” Valerio groped Polo’s bulge, then grabbed his neck and gave it a lick. “Valerio… Please…” Polo moaned at his actions. His cock twitching inside his underwear, chills going down his spine as Valerio licked him.

“I hate you.” Polo muttered as his eyes closed and he gave in to Valerio.  
  
“You love me.” the other boy responded and then took a bite at Polo’s neck.  
  
“Uhhh…” Polo whimpered at it. It seriously hurt. Valerio usually went all in with his bites, no gentleness on his teeth at all. But Polo was into it. Like Valerio was some vampire who wanted to take his blood. In fact, the idea of Valerio making him bleed, both like that or in some other ways, was a huge turn-on.

“Wow, what did I lose?” Cayetana proclaimed as she got back into the room to that sight. She knew they would misbehave. Well, that Valerio would misbehave, and Polo was an easy prey.

Polo got slightly scared at her voice, as he was getting lost in the moment already as Valerio teased and bit him. He did his best to push Valerio away, somewhat effectively. “S-Sorry…” He looked at her on a bit of a haze, his body not happy at being suddenly untouched.

Cayetana sat on the bed, still wet and wearing a towel. “Well, did you two do anything, besides what I just saw?” She asked curiously. Surely they were only beginning, otherwise Polo wouldn’t still have his underwear on.  
  
“Well, we were talking actually. Valerio asked a bunch of questions.” Polo told her trying to spark her curiosity, hoping to bring back the subject.

“Yeah? What kinds of questions?” Cayetana looked at Valerio, interested on what he wanted to know and why.  
  
“Well, I just asked Polo what else he had done. And what other guys he would do besides me.” Valerio spoke nonchalantly. He didn’t think it was weird for him to ask those things after all. It was just normal curiosity, and probably valuable information.

“Well, what he did answer?” She directed the question at Valerio, then looked at Polo, who was now facepalming and avoiding to look at her reaction.

“Guzmán. Ander.” He answered her knowing it was gonna make Polo embarrassed.  
  
Cayetana gave them a bit of a puzzled look. “Well, I didn’t know that.” She looked at Polo then. She could see him forming an annoyed and defensive expression.  
  
“Well, you never asked!” He said then turned away his face, looking annoyed to the side. She knew what it meant for him to get like that. It was how he always acted when he felt he did something wrong but didn’t want to take the blame for it. She didn’t think he had reason to do that now, though. She wasn’t mad. She honestly never stopped to wonder what guys Polo would be into, and when Valerio came into their relationship, well… Now he had him, so she didn’t wonder it then either, just like she didn’t think about what other girls he could be into while he was dating her.

“Yeah, well, what about you?” Polo questioned Valerio now. He was curious about who Valerio would say. He imagined more people than him.  
  
“Hmm, see, it depends what you mean exactly.” He looked thoughtful while giving his answer, Polo didn’t really know what he meant.

“What does that mean?” He immediately questioned with a puzzled face.  
  
“See, I mean… I could probably fuck everyone in our class. They’re all fine enough.” Polo and Cayetana both shook their heads at his answer, thinking to themselves they should have known he was gonna say something like that. “But do I really want to?” He continued. “Not really. The only ones I’ve been crazy about are you two and-“. He stopped himself as he realized what he was about to say, then brought his head down. ”Well, just you two really.”

Polo looked at Cayetana, and they both had the same puzzled and unconvinced face. “No, you were gonna say someone!” Polo protested. Cayetana nodded in agreement as she looked at Valerio with a demanding expression.

“I wasn’t! I was just expecting to think about someone else, then I realized there was no one.” Valerio exclaimed trying to sound as convincing as possible, then raised his shoulders and slightly shook his head, as if trying to convey his reaction to finding that out.

Polo wondered if that was true. It would be sweet if it was…

“I’m not convinced.” Cayetana said challengingly, shaking her head in disbelief. “C’mon amor, you can share everything with us.” She gave him a reassuring look, then reached for his hand. “Even if you said, like, _Narco-Barbie_ , I wouldn’t judge you.” She said making a funny face.

The fact that Rebeka was Cayetana’s example of the worst he could do was somewhat amusing to him. He remembered his embarrassing moment with her at the club. Looking back now he was almost glad that happened. Even though it was probably just gonna be a one-night-stand anyway, it was weird to even think of Rebeka as anything more than a friend.

“No need to worry, no. Rebeka is just a friend. And a good business partner.” He affirmed, trying to shift the conversation more to how he wasn’t into Rebeka than to the actual question of who else he was into.

“Well, I wasn’t really thinking it was her, it was just an example.” Cayetana said, still waiting for her answer.

“It’s true, there’s no one! And even if there was, you don’t have to worry. Don’t you trust me?” He looked more serious than usual as he said that. Cayetana gave a quick glance at Polo, and it seemed like they agreed to themselves to let it go.

“Yes. Ok. I trust you, of course. I just get a little too curious, and maybe a little insecure sometimes, but…” She started talking fast, slightly rambling, like she usually did when she got nervous.  
  
“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Valerio reassured her. “I’m not mad.” He gave her a little smile.

Polo just looked at them awkwardly, but hopeful that this was no big deal. He wasn’t really upset about it. The fact that he was into other people didn’t mean he was going to try and act on it, he just wasn’t blind. He assumed it would just be the same for Valerio, and for everyone really. It’s not that he felt slightly guilty for not having eyes only for the people he was dating at the time or anything…

“So, we’re all going to school together today?” Valerio moved so he could wrap his arms around both of them.  
  
“Well, actually I have to go back home to get my uniform… I didn’t bring it here since I didn’t plan to stay the night.” Cayetana remembered before agreeing.

“Well, then I guess just us two?” Valerio turned his eyes to Polo. “We’ll be going together every day actually. Now that we live together.” He wrapped up his arm around his neck, bringing their bodies closer.

The way Valerio said that, “Now that we live together”, got Polo a bit nervous. It seemed like such a huge deal. Usually when couples (which they weren’t, technically) started living together it was meant as the mid-step from dating to marriage. Obviously he and Valerio weren’t going to marry, and it was just a short-lived thing because he had been kicked out again, but it still felt weird.

“Then, am I driving us?” Valerio asked. Giving Polo a ride could lead to… Interesting things.  
  
“Well, usually…” Polo was about to explain, that he had a driver to bring him to school every day, that Valerio could just go with them from now on, but then he was interrupted.  
  
“Nah, don’t even start, I’m driving us.” Valerio affirmed with no room for disagreement. Polo wasn’t sure why he was acting like that.

“Oh, I wish I could go with you guys.” Cayetana said disappointed as she got up from the bed. She sighed and shook her head. Polo and Valerio could both feel that this wasn’t just an off-hand comment. Cayetana seemed genuinely disappointed and upset. Valerio also got up from the bed and gave her a back hug.  
  
“It’s ok, I’ll drive you somewhere later when we get back from school.” He tried to reassure her.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, well, if you want to, we could, but, don’t feel like you have to do anything just because I’m upset, because…” She started rambling again, looking above her rather than at Valerio who had his head on her shoulder, trying to hide her feelings but failing miserably.

“What is it Caye? What’s bothering you?” Polo asked from the bed. She bit her lip, embarrassed to answer.  
  
“Well, it’s just… Now that Valerio lives here, you two are gonna spend a lot more time together, and go to school together, and I… I’ll just…” She wished she hadn’t said that. That they hadn’t noticed that something was bothering her. She hated that she couldn’t help but be like that. She always tried her best to support Polo. She was the one who said that it would be fine if he liked Valerio, who pretty much brought him into their relationship. And now here she was being stupid when she should have been happy for them.

Valerio hug her tighter and gave her a kiss on the neck. “You’ll continue to be the best girlfriend in the world and we’ll continue to love her just as much. No, more, we’re gonna love you even more every day.” He spoke with the most romantic tone he ever had.

That was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. No, that anyone had ever said to her. She hoped he really meant that. Well, there was no reason to think he didn’t. Soon enough, she saw Polo get up and come closer too. He looked at her eyes for a moment before hugging her too. Yeah, she didn’t have anything to worry about.

“Thanks guys, thanks… Well, now you two need to get ready fast, and I need to get out of here! So… Bye, I’ll see you two soon.” She broke the moment, reminding them that they needed to hurry, but also because if she didn’t snap out of it soon enough, she wouldn’t want to ever let go of their arms. She got going, ready to leave the room, then stopped a bit to look at them again. They gave her their goodbyes, and then she left, now with no worries in mind.

“Well, I’ll go take a shower now. Stay here.” Polo said, adding the last part as he imagined the possibility of Valerio deciding to go in with him. Which would be definitely something, but for some reason he didn’t think they should do anything right now.

“K. Think about me.” Valerio said as Polo went to the bathroom. Well, of course he would think about him. Not in the way Valerio meant it though. Or so he hoped at least.

Polo usually took a while during his showers, thinking about life, his issues, jerking off or whatever. But now he tried his best to just be quick and wash himself. After just a few minutes he was back to his room in a towel. Valerio was still there, apparently not doing anything besides wait on the bed.

“You can go now.” Polo said to Valerio as he came in.  
  
“Oh, do I have to?” Valerio nagged, making a bit of a pout. He was such a child sometimes.  
  
“Of course! Hurry!” Polo said loudly and playfully. He couldn’t be completely serious when it came to Valerio. His personality eventually rubbed up on him.

“What if I wanna see you change?” Valerio had his high-pitched tone, the one he usually used when he was joking around. So different from the way he sounded the night before…

“Why would you want that? Come on!” Polo was the one to make a little pout now.  
  
“Ok ok!” Valerio answered as he got up and started to head to the shower.

Polo got changed soon, and then went to the dining room. His moms were already there, but they didn’t say anything besides a dry “good morning” after he first said the same to them. So they were still being cranky about Valerio… Just as he thought that, Valerio then came to the room.

“Hey, good morning everyone.” He sat on the chair next to Polo. His moms didn’t say anything. Polo wasn’t really sure what to do on this situation. He thought about speaking up, saying they shouldn’t be looking at him with those stink faces, but he ultimately decided against it.

Valerio continued to make small talk as they were eating, and Polo just replied shortly to everything. It felt like the longest breakfast ever, and he didn’t eat much, hoping for it to be over soon. Valerio finished right after him, but he probably ate a lot more, just faster. As they went through the main door, Polo had to awkwardly explain to his driver that he didn’t have to take them today. When asked if his mothers knew, he just said “Of course.” And then he wondered if Valerio would insist to do the same every day.

They walked a bit, as Valerio had left his car a bit far away from the house to not drag his moms’ attention, and they soon hopped in.

Valerio turned on the radio, and then stepped on the gas full force. Polo got slightly scared, it was definitely not the speed his driver usually drove on, but he decided not to be a killjoy about it. The silence was a little awkward. He didn’t really know what to talk about right now. What did he and Valerio have in common? He realized probably not much. Well, Valerio seemed to think that they were unique, and on a weird way that was what made them similar.

After a few minutes, they were suddenly going slower. Polo just turned to Valerio, looking for an answer, and, as he looked down, Valerio’s dick was out of his pants, one of his hands slowly stroking it as the other one was on the steering wheel. Polo’s eyes were wide, shocked at the sight. Valerio looked back at him, with a little grin. “Well, can you help me out here, Polo? I should be focusing on driving. You don’t want us to crash, right?” He said almost chuckling, waiting for Polo’s reaction.

“I, um… V-Valerio, we’re…” Polo wasn’t sure what he was going to say. _We’re on the car? We’re in public? We’re on the road?_ Clearly Valerio did not give a fuck. And he should probably learn with him. He grabbed it, feeling it up a bit before starting to stroke it.

It was weird to admit it, to think about it like that, but Polo fucking loved cock. He loved the feeling of it on his hand, his mouth, his face, his ass. And Valerio had a really damn good one.

He wasn’t sure if someone could possibly see what they were doing from the streets. But just the fact that they were out in the open like that, on a car ride, was already enough to give him a bit of a trill.

Valerio just continued to drive normally. A smug look on his face more than anything. Polo liked his attitude, but kinda wanted him to react a little more. He spit on his hand, then started to make some different movements, pull down the foreskin more when stroking and then let his fingers directly touch the head when it was exposed. That soon got a reaction from Valerio, who was now making a much more affected and vulnerable expression than before.

Polo continued going on like this, trying not to go too far on Valerio’s sensitive glans. He could see the other boy biting his lips. After a few minutes though, and especially as he saw they were getting closer to school, he lubricated his hand again, and started going faster, without worrying too much about hurting him, knowing that with how slimy Valerio’s dick was, and how fast he was going, there would only be a slight discomfort that kinda added to it more than anything.

As he felt he was about to come, Valerio stopped the car. A shot or two went on the wheel and the floor, but most of the cum just gushed on Polo’s hand.

Well, there wasn’t anything to clean it on, and Polo didn’t want to let it go to waste, so… He was hesitant to just licking it all up though. He had swallowed cum before, in fact he did it every time he blew Valerio as more than foreplay. But like that, it felt a lot more nasty and embarrassing. He decided to go for it anyway. For some reason he looked at Valerio as he was about to, almost like he wanted him to see it…

He looked down as he actually started doing it though. It wasn’t exactly licking, more like just sucking it out of his hand and fingers. The taste wasn’t particularly good or anything, but he liked eating it for some reason. Well, he knew the reason actually.

When he looked back up at Valerio, he had a look on his face that Polo didn’t fully know how to read. He was probably pleased, he guessed? “I, Y-You should continue driving…” Polo said breaking the weird moment.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Valerio replied with his normal mood back on, apparently.

It was only like 2 minutes or so until they were at school. After he parked his car and they got up, Valerio immediately put his arm around his shoulders. “Well, let’s go meet Caye.”

It didn’t take long to find her, she was right there at the entrance waiting for them. “Hey guys!” She pretty much screamed excitedly as she went to them and gave them a hug.  
  
“Come on Caye! It’s been like an hour, why are you so excited?” Polo questioned with a little confusion on his face.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just always happy to be with you two!” She answered.

“Well, people are looking, so try not to make a scene…” Polo pointed out as he looked around, the feeling of having others stare at him at the halls a now unfortunately familiar one. “I mean, we can’t act here like we do at home.” He continued.

“Why not?” Valerio suddenly asked then fixed his gaze on Polo.  
  
“B-Because… I mean, it was one thing for me to tell Ander, but, letting the whole school know and talk, it’s not…” Polo said nervously. It was true that it felt amazing to be honest and tell Ander that he was with both of them. But Ander was his friend, he knew he wasn’t gonna judge him, or gossip about it to others. But for everyone… He had just stopped being the talk of the school, now that most people assumed him killing Marina was just a random story Carla made up, and that Guzmán and Samuel seemed to have stopped with their cyberbullying.

“Come on Polo. Do you really still give a fuck about what people have to say? You should just do what makes you happy.” Valerio said somewhat annoyed. He thought Polo was past that already. He had the worst possible reputation, that was nothing compare to what others had already thought about him. And it hurt to see him having to constantly repress himself.

“Valerio, don’t push it. It’s fine. It’s not like there’s any reason for us to go around showing it to everyone anyway.” Cayetana intervened. She wasn’t as worried as Polo, but she still had her reservations about letting their relationship be completely public.

“Me and Cayetana already have to deal with a lot in here. People are just starting to forget about us, we don’t need to give everyone a reminder of our existence.” Polo explained sadly in a pleading tone, hoping Valerio wouldn’t insist.

Valerio understood. Polo’s life had been hell for a while. Even if he thought it was for his own good, he wouldn’t force him into anything that could hurt him. And if Cayetana was against it too, well, it was two against one. But he hadn’t completely given up.

“Well then… Ok, but I have something to ask.” Valerio started seriously as he looked at the two of them. “At prom, when we’ll be about to leave this damn place anyway. I want us to go together. And we’ll dance, and kiss, and have fun, and let everyone in this fucking school see our happiness, and fuck them if they have something against it.” He said firmly, determined, with a fire on his eyes.

Polo and Cayetana looked at each other. Like always, they seemed to understand what they were gonna say to Valerio just like that. “Yes.” Cayetana said first excitedly and confident. Valerio smiled as purely as he probably could, then looked at Polo for his answer.

“Yes.” Polo followed. He never thought he’d be feeling like that when this year started, but he was really looking forward to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Look forward to the only prom these characters will have ever gone to!


End file.
